


And time stood still.

by Maya_Desires



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Steve no sneaking!, Tony no grinning!, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: Steve has been sneaking out and spending time away from Tony.Tony has nothing to worry about??Surely, Steve is acting weird and evasive. But it's not that big of a deal.Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A prompt fill for my Cap-IM Bingo square - 'let's do the time warp again.'  
> This is unbeta and pretty much a flash fic. Sorry for mistakes! D:

Steve has been dating Tony for five years now, well unless you count two years they spent dating unknowingly. Then, it’s been 7 years.

They know everything about each other but there is a secret that he has been hiding from Tony. He has been sneaking away from him for some time now. Meeting strangers in a secluded part of town hidden under darkness.

Steve knows he shouldn’t be sneaking around Tony and it could bring a world of pain if Tony finds out, so he has been very careful.

Steve felt guilty lying to those trusting beautiful eyes that ask him where he went out. He promised himself that he wouldn’t betray his trust ever, but its best to hide what he has been doing.

He is going come clean now.

-

Steve smiled down at Tony entwining their fingers together and walking around the Times Square.

“You know, I still can’t believe you know all the song lyrics to Aladdin. It is still amazing that you even sang along.”

“Hush…you were enjoying the play too. Don’t think I saw you singing along to a whole new world.”

“Yeah…but you even sang along to proud of your boy, which wasn’t even in the movie! And you got all words to Prince Ali.”

Steve blushed pulling Tony into his arms and mumbling about special edition tracks of Aladdin. Tony smirked looking up at him unable to steal a kiss.

“You are adorable, baby blues.”

“And you are cute.”

Tony grins up at him before dramatically sniffing pushing his nose up, “Oh please, I am suave and sexy.”

Steve was unable to hold back and started to kiss all over Tony’s face while Tony tried to get away laughing loudly.

They started walking around the Times Square again enjoying a moment of no villains, no experiment went wrong, no SHIELD paperwork, or no Avenger’s call day. Steve was sneaking glances around nervously before squeezing Tony’s hand and stopping him. Tony looked up at Steve and raised his eyebrows taking in the nervous face.

“Babe…what’s wrong?” Tony looked around before looking back at Steve. He never saw Steve so nervous. Poor guy was sweating and his hands were shaky.

“Tony…I…I need to tell you something.”

“…yeah?”

Steve takes a deep breath before he gets interrupted by loud music playing around the square. He mutters lowly, “Oh no...they started 2 minutes early!”

Tony reels back and ready to call on his armour when he notices several people around freezing in position and one by one each person starts moving into a different dance move. Tony is twirling around watching all these random people dancing in different moves, not matching each other in any form, even the kids are moving and stomping.

Suddenly, the sound of record scratches fills the air and a familiar song plays out and every single person starts to sync up in the same dance movement.

Tony bewildered turns to Steve as is stun speechless as Steve joins the dance movement without missing a beat.

“Wh-what?”

Tony jumps the second time when everyone suddenly starts singing, including Steve, “Let’s do the Time Wrap again!”

Steve jumps to the left and then takes a step to right. He places his hands on his hips bringing his knees in tight and does pelvic thrusts towards Tony while the whole time singing along.

Steve grabs Tony’s hand twirling him around and sings all while dancing around him and grinding against his back.

Steve spins redheaded and blonde girl who dance off to parts of the song, before pulling Steve into doing Charleston dance move.

Tony blinks before he says, “Nat? Sharon? What is going on?”

Steve grins and does flip back twirling back into the flash mob jumping to the left following the whole routine again with whole flash mob suddenly in costume.

Rodney and Sam appear out of the crowd from behind Tony and pushing him in middle of a chalk drawing of the heart.

Tony can barely keep his eyes away from Steve and covers his mouth hiding his grin shaking his head at him and his friends, “Oh Steve…”

Steve happily smiles and walks towards when the whole crowd falls down at the end of the song except all of his friends.

Tony feels his breath still as Steve walks closer and white and blue rose petals start flowing. He looks up noticing Spidey throwing flower petals on them. He looks around noticing all the little details.

Natasha grinning and holding holograms showing every happy and pretty moment he spent with Steve.

Groot is releasing bio-luminescent glowing spores creating fairy light effect and setting the scene.

Bucky is playing a happy song surprisingly with Gamora, even more surprisingly.

Gwen is conducting the song a thousand years.

Wasp is recording everything from every angle, with everyone’s help.

Sam holding a velvet box to Steve.

Rodney is patting his back and pushing him slightly forward nodding at Steve.

And, lastly Steve.

He is bending down on one knee and running his thumb over the box before looking up at Tony smiling shyly and clearing his throat. His hands are noticeably shaking as he takes a deep breath and opens the box revealing a platinum ring with ingrained jewels shining when catching light.

Tony’s breath hitches as he looks down into those clear azure eyes, “Steve…”

“Baby, I am so in love with you. I truly want to spend my time with you, wake you up with coffee and kisses and cuddle up to you at night even with your cold toes. I want to dance with you, want to share every moment, even Netflix and chill and kiss in the rain. You are my best friend. I have never been more certain than ever about this, I want to spend rest of my life calling you my husband as well. Will you please marry me?”

Tony's eyes widen. Steve felt the time is standing still as he waits for the answer. The whole crowd holds their breath.

“Yes!! Most definitely yes!”

Tony laughs kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Steve pulling him into a kiss. Steve kissed him deeper and trailed feather light kisses to his cheek and neck before pulling back and grinning at Tony.

Tony gives his hand and smiles softly looking at the ring on his finger before holding Steve’s face and feather lightly pressing his lips against his.

Thor yells, “HE SAID YES!”  
And the flowers dropping changes colours in red and gold petals. Steve looks around the flowers unable to stop grinning like a fool.

Hulk grunts jumping up and smashing Thor, who flies and hits a button. All the screen starts showing Steve and Tony from a different angle with YES flashing underneath them.

The whole crowd goes wild clapping their hands and shouting out congratulations. Steve thanks everyone for helping him before pulling Tony up and holding him closer to his body.

Tony laughs again hiding his smile into the crook of Steve’s neck and whispering, “But really? Time warp??”

“Shut up, that movie is a classic…and it was Pepper’s idea to use a fun song. This is a pretty fun song.”

“Of course. Definitely not cause it doesn't come with instructions?"

"Shut up."

Tony smiles cheekily as he says, "So, this is why you were sneaking off?”

“Maybe...learning moves take a lot of time you know."

Steve grins watching Tony's eyes shining brightly as he laughs at him pulling his scarf up to hide his smile.

"Tony?”

“Hmm?”

Steve bends down towards Tony whispering, “Kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” Tony grins before reaching Steve’s lips and kissing him softly nibbling on his bottom lip and kissing deeply. Steve groans into the kiss pulling Tony closer tightly to his body as he deepens the kiss licking into Tony’s mouth. They break apart breathing shakily and Steve caressing Tony’s jaw and stealing chaste kisses.

“I love you, future husband.”

“I love you more, future husband.”

 -


End file.
